What He Fears the Most
by InkStainedSoul
Summary: Derek recieves a letter in the mail from someone who he is completely terrifed of. But in order to make Iron Weasel famous again, he must make the ultimate choice. A choice which he fears the most.
1. Mail's Here

I do not own this show.

* * *

Mail's Here

The band was lounging about in the garage, minding each other's business.

Entering the garage door was Abby Rhodes, Tripp Campbell's neighbor next door. Abby's raven hair bounced off her shoulders and her grey eyes twinkled like stars. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Abby." Tripp got up from the couch and smiled, "I think you know Iron Weasel."

"Yeah. That's the guy who devours anything in his path." She looked over to Burger Pitt, the bass player, who was stuffing a hot dog in his mouth. "Over there is the guy whose hair is so spiky it could put a porcupine to shame." She pointed to Ash, the drummer.

"My secret is lots and lots of hair gel." Ash smiled from behind the drums.

"And on your couch, trimming his nails, is the Brit who constantly flirts to women…and animals." Abby's grey eyes glanced over to the lead singer, Derek Jupiter.

"That was one time. Ash dared me!" Derek shot up from the couch.

"So, what brings you here, Abs?" Tripp asked.

"Your mail got mixed up in mine." Abby showed Tripp a stack of letters. "Burger, here is your Junk Food Weekly magazine." She handed the magazine to the bass player.

"Sweet! There's an article on a quadruple stack cheeseburger!" Burger smiled and flipped through the magazine.

"Ash, here's your latest issue on the Captain Crazy comic book." Abby tossed his comic book over to him.

"Awesome! Captain Crazy is giving a high five to a monkey with his foot!" He showed everyone the picture and laughed.

"Tripp, you got a letter from Juliard! Oh, my gosh!" Abby gave a bright smile.

"Really? I can't believe it!" Tripp jumped up and down with joy.

"Nope, I was just messing with you. It's just a catalog for guitars. I hope you don't mind, I took the free gift cards." She handed him the thick book.

"No guitar will ever replace Angie." He flipped through the book, "Ooh, this one glows in the dark."

"So, Abby, what did I get?" Derek asked.

"A fancy invitation."

"Really? It is from some record producer who wants to hear us play?" Tripp looked up from his catalog.

"No, it's from someone name Penelope Pimbleton." Abby looked down and read the invitation.

"What? No! No!" Derek began to freak out. "Please tell me you did not just say Penelope Pimbleton!"

"Yes. Yes, I did. About nearly fifteen seconds ago. You okay, Derek? You seem on edge." Abby gave him a confused look. "Besides, who's Penelope Pimbleton?"

Derek screamed, "Don't say that name!"

"Do you guys know who she is?" Abby asked the rest of the band.

"Nope." Burger said.

"Sorry." Tripp answered.

"Captain Crazy is swinging from a tree with a string of sausages. I love this guy." Ash laughed as he read from his comic book.

"Well, I'll find out for myself." Abby said.

"How?" Tripp put down his catalog.

"She wrote her number on her along with a lipstick print. I'll just call her." Abby pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"What are you doing?" Derek looked over at Abby.

"Calling Penelope Pimbleton."

"Don't!" Derek began to freak.

"I'm one button away from making the call, but I won't call her unless you us who she really is." Abby held the phone away from the singer.

"All right, fine!" Derek gave in.

Abby turned off her phone and sat down on the couch, "So, who is she?"

"We knew each other when we were kids. Man, she was hideous. She always had this giant crush on me."

"Like Annoying Arlene." Tripp said.

"Worse than Annoying Arlene." Derek confessed.

"Continue, Derek." Abby smiled.

"She would follow me wherever I'd go, steal my clothes, and even told her parents that I would marry her!"

"So, you could've told her parents it was a lie." said Tripp.

"She also told my parents! My parents were best friends with the Pimbleton family! They thought it would be a miracle to join the houses of Jupiter and Pimbleton together by marriage." He explained.

"So what did you do next?" Burger asked.

"Moved to America, formed a band, and now living in young boy's house. I told her that I was going to study abroad." He laughed.

"Wow, that must've been some scapegoat." Abby rolled her eyes. "Derek, maybe she's changed. It wouldn't kill you just to go and see her."

"Yes it would."

"Hey, boys! Hi, Abby!" Mrs. Campbell entered the garage. "What's going on here?"

"Derek's afraid of seeing a girl." Tripp confessed.

"Well that's totally unlike you, Derek." Beth gave him a confused look.

"It's not just a girl. It's Penelope Pimbleton." Derek shuddered by the sound of her name.

"Wait! Penelope Pimbleton? Of Dreaming Designs?" Beth grew happy.

"Mom, you know who she is?" Tripp asked.

"Of course! She is the famous wedding gown designer ever! Women everywhere dream of having her wedding dress done by her."

"The invite says it's celebrating Penelope's latest fashion award. Think of the guests that'll be there, Derek. Rock stars, pop stars, Lady Gaga could be there. You guys could get Iron Weasel to be famous again. What do you say?"

"Derek, if it makes you feel any better, we'll go with you." Tripp said.

"We will?" Burger and Ash said.

"Yes. Because not only is Derek the lead singer of Iron Weasel, he is also our brother. And brothers stick together."

"Can I come?" asked Abby.

"The more people with me, the better I feel." Derek said.

"Cool, I'll call Izzy." Abby pulled out her phone.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, bro, you'll be fine. Fine like Captain Crazy surfing the Amazon River on a pepperoni pizza." Ash reassured him, only to have everyone give him an awkward look.


	2. What A Lovely Party

I do not own this show. I only own Abby and Penelope and whatever various character that may come.

* * *

What A Lovely Party

The band along with Abby and Izzy arrived in the ballroom where Penelope was having her party held. "Wow, this is so cool. Look, there's Paul McCartney from the Beatles." Abby pointed out.

"Come on, Abby. Let's help me steal his drink." Izzy pulled Abby away from the group.

"I don't think I can do this." Derek tried to make a break for the door, only to be thwarted by Ash and Burger.

"Don't worry, man, we'll be right with you." Burger smiled and turned his head, suddenly growing excited, "Chocolate fountain!"

"Ash?" Derek looked around and found the drummer talking to Paul McCartney as Izzy quickly swiped the Beatle's drink off the table.

"Tripp?"

Tripp was flirting among a group of women.

"Okay, Derek. Penelope is here somewhere, just don't let her find you." Derek quickly made a mad dash for the bar. "Yeah, she won't find me here. Make it a double." Derek told the bartender.

"Derek Jupiter." A female, British accent approached the singer's ear.

Derek was scared for his life. He didn't want to turn around, he wanted to run. Slowly he turned around and found a slender woman with brown flowing hair in a tight golden dress, holding a martini in front of him. The lead singer of Iron Weasel was shocked of how she changed so much. In his childhood, she had glasses, braces, terrible acne, and always wore her school uniform. It was like the ugly duckling had turned into a swan. A swan Derek was afraid of. "Penelope." He strained a grin on his face.

"Hello, sweetie. Miss me?" Penelope walked up to him.

"Not really." Derek muttered under his breath.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Every day." He plastered a fake smile on his face.

"I know. It's been lonely without you, Derek. But I heard you were famous, the singer of a rock band."

"You've heard of us?" said the flattered singer.

"Yes, terrible rubbish." Penelope said in a tone of disgust.

"Oh, I see." Derek grabbed his drink off the bar and sipped it.

"Although, I don't care about your band or your music, I care about you. Why don't we go somewhere a bit more…private?" said Penelope in a seductive voice.

Derek suddenly spit out his drink and coughed, "What?"

"You heard me. All of these men want to wine me and dine me. But I'm saving myself for you, and only you."

"Somebody save me." Derek squeaked, looking for his friends.

"Derek, I was right! Lady Gaga is here! What's going on?" Abby approached the two adults.

"Oh, look! It's my dear, dear friend, Abby Rhodes." Derek hugged so tight she couldn't breathe. "You just save my life, I am eternally grateful."

"You could at least let go of me." She choked.

"Sorry." He quickly let go of Abby.

"Is this your friend, Penelope?" Abby smiled at the designer.

"I'm actually Derek's girlfriend." Penelope smiled and sipped her martini.

"You don't say." Abby nodded her head in sarcasm and gave Derek a fixed expression, "You weren't kidding when you said she was obsessed with you." She whispered. "So, Penelope, have you and Derek made it official that you're going out? You know, tell the press?"

"Abby, don't." Derek warned.

"I don't want to say anything without Derek's consent first."

"Good. That's really great." Derek gave out a sigh of relief.

"I just want to make you happy, Derek." Penelope smiled.

"Go back home to England! I'll be happier than ever! I'll even die happy if you went home!"

"But then I won't be happy. There must be something to benefit both of us." Penelope stroked her chin, "I know! There's a good friend of mine in the music business who may be able to help you out."

"What?" Derek asked.

"No way! I gotta tell the rest of the band! See ya, Derek!" Abby ran off to find the other members.

"Wait! Abby! Don't leave me here." He whimpered.

"What's the matter, Derek? I don't bite." Penelope cooed.

"Not yet."

"I'm serious about my friend. I'll give him a copy and let him decide. It's the least I can do for an old friend." The woman battered her false eyelashes at Derek.

"All right, fine. I got to admit, Penelope, I don't how to thank you for doing this not only for me, but for the band."

"Oh, I don't give two wits about the band. I just want my darling Derek to be happy." She brushed up against him.

Derek felt uncomfortable as if a python was wrapped around him. "Uh…yeah. Thanks." He gently pushed her away. "I really appreciate it, Penelope. If there is anything I can do, which I hope not."

"There is one teeny tiny thing you could for me." Penelope giggled.

"And what would be?"

"Marry me, Derek."

"Well, that sounds easy…WHAT?"


	3. What Are You Afraid Of?

I do not own this show or its characters. I only own my origanal character that were not created by DisneyXD.

* * *

What Are You Afraid Of?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Derek's eyes widened.

"You heard me, love. I want you to marry me. If you say yes, I will make sure Iron Weasel gets a record deal. I promise." Penelope smirked.

"Penelope, don't you think marriage is a bit rash? A date, that's fine. But getting married?" Derek tried to be rational.

"All right, then. Don't get your beloved band a record deal." Penelope scoffed.

"Wait, you're saying that if I don't marry you, my band doesn't get a record deal?"

"Bingo."

"Could you give me a minute? I'll be right back." Derek asked.

"Of course. Hurry back, though."

From the other side of the room, the rest of the band joined up with Abby and Izzy, keeping a close eye on their singer. "You're wondering what's going on, too?" Tripp asked.

"Yup. So far, it's not looking good. I thought you said Derek was calm, cool, and collected. The poor man is panicking out there." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, guys, where is Derek going?" Ash spotted him going out the door.

"I dunno." Burger shrugged. "At least you were right, little Abs."

"I was?" asked Abby.

"Don't tell anyone, but Derek is quite the baby. But facing himself in front of the Penelope chick must've toughened him up a bit."

Suddenly the whole room went dead silence only leaving the noise of Derek's screams.

"I stand corrected." Burger nodded his head.

Back at the house, everyone frantically looked for their missing lead singer.

"Derek?" Tripp hollered. "Derek!"

"Derek?" Ash stuck his face into a vase, "He's not there."

"Has Derek ever done anything like this?" Tripp went into the kitchen.

"No way, little man." Burger replied, "It's usually Ash or me, but mostly Ash."

A knock came at the door. "That could be him." Tripp rushed over to the door and opened it, "Abby."

"Izzy and I can't seem to find him anywhere. Any luck with you guys?" She walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Nope."

"He's not in this vase." Ash still had his face stuck, "When you can't breathe, is that a good thing?"

Abby got up and pulled the vase off his face.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Oh, back from the party already?" Mrs. Campbell walked into the living room.

"No, Derek ran away. Now we can't find him." Tripp groaned.

"Oh, I saw him when he came in. He took a bag with him and headed for the garage."

"The garage?" Everyone said.

"No one even bothered to check the garage?" Abby looked at the boys. Everyone made a mad dash to the garage.

"Derek!" Tripp opened the door and found Derek on his motorcycle, getting ready to leave. "What are you doing? Stop the bike, Derek!"

"No way!" Derek lifted up the visor of his helmet. "I'm not going back there, and not one of you can stop me!"

Abby grabbed Tripp's old metal baseball bat and placed it near the headlights, "Wanna bet?"

Derek turned off the motorcycle and removed his helmet, "Fine. What do you guys want?"

"We want to know why you left the party, man." said Burger.

"We also want to know why you screamed like a girl." Ash said behind the bass player.

Everyone gave fixed expression at Ash, but returned to matter at hand, "Derek, we're your friends. If something is bothering you, you can tell us." Tripp said.

"The little man's right. Whatever you give us, we can handle it like proper gentlemen, bro."

"Proper gentlemen, yeah right." Abby snickered. She saw Derek glare up at her, which sent a tingle up her spine, "But Ash is right. We can totally handle it."

"Well, Penelope can help the band get a record deal with a friend of hers."

"How is that bad? That's great! Iron Weasel can finally be back in the spotlight." Tripp smiled along with the bass player and the drummer.

"It's true, I heard Penelope tell him that right to his face. What all of us don't understand is why you ran away." Abby placed her hands on her hips.

"To get the record deal, Penelope wants me to marry her."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"So much for handling it like proper gentlemen." Derek muttered.

"Penelope Pimbleton wants you to marry her so the band can get a record deal?" Tripp asked.

"Not a date? The woman is that crazy about you?" Abby jumped up and sat down on the washing machine.

"Gee, Abby, what did you think I meant when the woman was obsessed with me?" Derek sneered.

"Watch yourself, you Brit. I have a bat here in my hand, and there is beautiful looking motorcycle right in front of me."

"Obsessed or not, did you answer her?" Tripp asked.

"Of course not, I ran away from her and I was planning to run away from here before you lot caught to me."

"Derek, you have to say yes." Burger said.

"What?" Derek, Tripp, and Abby's jaws dropped.

"Think about it. That Penelope is really famous, you break her heart, Derek, she could tell all of the record producers not to sign with us."

"There is no I in Iron Weasel." Ash nodded his head.

"Yes, there is." Abby jumped off the washing machine.

"What Ash meant to say is there no 'me' in Iron Weasel." Tripp explained.

"What are you talking about? How can you get Tripp out of Iron Weasel?" Ash scoffed.

"I don't care what anybody says. I'm leaving, that's that." Derek hopped back onto his motorcycle.

"Derek, put your helmet back on." said Abby.

"Why?"

"Well, safety first, of course." She crossed her arms.

Derek shrugged and placed the helmet back on his head, "See ya, lads." He started the motorcycle and revved it.

Abby picked up the bat and hit Derek in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Abby!" Tripp looked at her.

"What? If he didn't have the helmet on, I would've felt real bad about it. Like I said, safety first." She smiled.

"Are you mad?" Derek got up and removed his helmet. "What was that for?"

"It's to remind you that you, Derek Jupiter, are a wuss."

"Fine, if I can't face marriage, then I'm a wuss."

"You're a wuss." Everyone but Derek rolled their eyes.

"How dare you."

"Not only that, but you're arrogant, obnoxious, narcissistic, selfish-"

"Are you done?"

"Oh, honey, I'm not even halfway down the list."

"There's a list?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Derek, all I'm saying, that you're running away from your problems. You're only thinking about yourself, and how do you think the band feels about that? You love this band more than anything else, right?"

Derek was silent, but she knew that he was listening.

"I know I'm not in the band, but really think about what you're doing. I know you'll make the right choice." She smiled and patted him on the arm. "I'll stop by tomorrow, good night boys." She waved and left.

"Good night, Abby." The band said.

"So, Derek, what are you going to do?" Tripp asked.

"I have no idea. There's the thought of marrying Penelope, but to do it for us to have a shot again."

"Maybe you should sleep on it." Ash nodded his head.

"Derek, there's a phone call for you from your friend." Mrs. Campbell entered the door and handed the singer the phone then left.

Derek held the phone to his ear, "Penelope. I can explain. Right. Uh-huh. Okay. I see. Bye." He hung up.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She's coming over for dinner tomorrow. That's when she wants an answer."

"One day? What?" Tripp exclaimed.

"What?" Burger shook his head.

"Oh, look. A cricket." Ash looked down at the floor and smiled.


	4. Dinner Was Great

I do not own this show or its characters. The original characters such as Abby are mine only.

* * *

Dinner Was Great

The next morning, the band and Abby surrounded Derek, who was in a state of shock, on the couch. "How long has he been like this?" Abby leaned in towards Tripp.

"Since last night, Penelope demands an answer tonight." Tripp responded.

"What?" Abby's grey eyes widened.

"Not only that, but she's coming over for dinner." Burger added.

"Aw, poor Derek." Abby sighed, "So, what is he going to do? Just say yes to the woman who's been obsessed with him since his childhood?"

The three members gave Abby a blank stare.

"Well, is he?" She shrugged.

"Of course I'm not!" Derek snapped, making Abby jump. "I don't what to do. I either marry Penelope for the band or its every man for himself. Now, she's coming here! Tonight!" The singer began to hyperventilate.

"Derek, breathe." Tripp calmed him down, "We have it all planned out."

"You do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Abby nodded her head.

"How?"

"It's simple. You're going to stay in the garage, thinking about what you're going to say to Penelope." Tripp pointed out.

"Tripp and I will make dinner." added Abby.

"And Ash and I will hide your clothes in case your crazy girlfriend steals them." Burger said, proudly, leaving everyone but Ash to give him a fixed expression.

"Penelope is not my girlfriend! She isn't anything to me! She's probably getting back at me for all those years."

"Hey man, you got plenty of time." Ash jumped over the couch and squeezed himself between Derek and Abby, "Just do what I do when I have a hard time making a decision."

"What? Eeny-meeny-miney-mo?" Tripp gave out a sarcastic smile.

"No, I only do that whether I want to change my underwear or leave it on for another week." The drummer smiled. Everyone slowly backed away from Ash. "I flip a coin."

"Ash, are you nuts? Marriage is a life changing decision, and you decide on a big choice just by flipping a coin." Abby huffed, her raven bangs hanging in front of her eyes.

"It worked for me. I flipped a coin when I couldn't decide whether to join Iron Weasel or some other band." Ash said, again letting everyone giving him fixed expressions.

"Okay, we have plenty of time to prepare. Ash, Burger, take Derek to the garage."

"Wait, how long am I going to be in there?" Derek looked worried as he got up.

"Until Penelope comes. Just look at your life and your choices, and that answer will come to you like that." Abby snapped her fingers.

"I couldn't say it better myself, Abs." Tripp agreed.

"All right, I'll go. But it's going to be hard." Derek left the living room for the garage, followed by Ash and Burger.

"Okay, Penelope will be here in ours. That'll give Derek enough time. It there anything we can cook that rich people like? How about lobster?" A light bulb lit over Tripp's head.

"I don't know how to cook a lobster, Tripp. Can't we try something simple, like, I dunno, pasta?" Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"That's it, Abs! Pasta! Come on, let's get started." Tripp got up and pulled her into the kitchen.

THREE HOURS LATER

In the guest bedroom, Ash and Burger were picking up all of Derek's belongings, "Wait! Where are we going to put this?" Burger stretched his head over the mountain of clothes he had in his arms.

"The band van!" The two members said. Outside, they stuffed their snakeskin van of Derek's possessions until no one could fit inside. The band was filled with his clothes, his guitars, and his bed sheets.

"Awesome, now that Penelope won't be able to steal any of Derek's stuff." Burger and Ash high-fived each other.

Back in the kitchen, Tripp was looking over the pasta as Abby stared out in the garage, where Derek sat there, pondering. "You know if he sees you, he'll be even more nervous." said Tripp, looking over the boiling pot.

"Sorry, has Derek ever been this quiet? A rock star like Derek is never like this."

"You're right, he's only this quiet when he's sleeping." Tripp stirred the pot of boiling pasta. "Man, I forgot about dessert!"

"Oh, I got that. I have a peach and blueberry cobbler in the oven. It should be ready in an hour or two." She took a deep inhale and sighed.

"I was wondering what smelled so good. I didn't see you make it over here."

"Oh, my oven in my house is broken. I hope you don't mind if I came over here and finished it."

"No problem."

"Tripp, what if Derek did say yes?"

"I'd be happy for him, and the band, too. It's a chance to get Iron Weasel back in the spotlight."

"It just seems wrong, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Marry someone you hate for the chance to be famous? Only the idiots do that! Derek isn't a…well…sometimes." Abby caught herself.

"Abby, you have to think of others before you think of yourself."

Tripp turned off the stove, "Come on, Penelope will be here any second. Help get the place ready."

5:00 P.M.

Abby sat near the front window, waiting for Penelope to arrive.

"I'm fine!" Derek yelled through the kitchen, "I know I look good!"

Abby smirked and rolled her eyes. "Guys!"

"What?" The band popped their heads out of the kitchen.

"She's here!" Abby saw Penelope step out of her cherry red convertible.

"Okay, remember, Derek! You've got this, show her who's the man!" Burger snarled as they followed Derek out into the living room.

"Derek, get the door!" Tripp said.

"Why me?"

"Because ladies like a gentleman, silly." Abby led him to the door.

"How do you know?" Ash looked at her.

"I don't know, isn't it kind of obvious?" Abby shook her head.

"I don't get it." The drummer turned his head, looking for answers.

Ding-dong! Derek tensed up, "I can't do this!"

Everyone was encouraging him to open the door. "Just do it!"

Derek opened the door where Penelope had her hair up in a messy bun and was dressed in a contemporary, floral dress that was about three inches above her knees and adorned with gold, six-inch high heel shoes. "Penelope."

"Derek." She smiled.

"You look…" He cleared his throat, "lovely."

"Why, thank you, darling." She patted her hair in flattery.

"Invite her in!" Tripp whispered.

"Please, come in." Derek plastered a grin on his face.

Penelope stepped inside and gazed at the house of Tripp Campbell. "Why, it's…quaint. It's nothing like my mansion in L.A., with its indoor pool and all."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." Tripp whispered over to Abby.

"Penelope, I want you to meet my band mates." Derek took her over to the remaining members of Iron Weasel. "This is Burger, the bass player."

"My lady." Burger gave a slight bow, but accidentally let out a fart. "Whoops, sorry." He laughed.

"This is Ash, our drummer."

"I play drums." Ash stupidly nodded his head.

"And here is our newest member of our band, Tripp Campbell, the lead guitarist."

"Hi, Derek's told us a lot about you." Tripp shook her hand.

"I hope so." Penelope held Derek close, which made him quiver.

"Penelope!" He broke away from her hold, "You met my neighbor, Abby, from last night."

"Yes, the tiny one." Penelope nodded her head.

"I'm not that tiny." Abby grumbled under her breath. "Uh, dinner's ready in the dining room. I hope you like pasta."

Everyone seemed comfortable as they ate. Well, everyone except for Derek as Penelope sat next to, a bit too close. "So, Penelope," Abby decided to strike up a conversation, "what's it like seeing Derek after all these years?"

"A dream. I knew Derek was meant for great things. He's very talented. He sings, and he does magic."

"Yeah, we know. Now I can't go near him whenever he holds eggs in his hands." Tripp gritted through his teeth.

"Derek performed magic when we were children. He always did his disappearing trick a lot, though. A magician like Derek would be expected to come up with something new." Penelope laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Let me do a trick for you, Penelope. I'm going to disappear from this table." Derek announced.

"No, you're not!" Burger stopped him.

"Yeah, we're in front of company." said Ash.

"I knew we'd meet again, Derek. I think you why I came over tonight. And I know you'll make the right choice." Penelope placed her dainty hand over Derek's.

"It'd be a shame to puke this dinner up at the sight of this." Tripp muttered over to Abby, who giggled.

"What's so funny, Abby?" Penelope's attitude completely changed before everyone's eyes.

"Um, uh, Tripp was…was…"

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

Abby thought up of a quick lie, "Tripp was telling me a joke."

"A joke?" She leaned back and crossed her arms.

"What happens when you throw a green rock into the Red Sea?"

"What?" The membersof Iron Weasel said.

"It's get wet, duh!" Abby smiled.

Everyone started laughing but Penelope gave out a wry chuckle, "That was funny, Abby. I have to admit."

"Thanks."

"I thought that you and the young guitarist were gossiping about me and Derek."

"What? No! I'd never do that. You guys look great together."

Derek gave a look to Abby, which in response was a shrug.

"Good, I thought you were jealous."

"Jealous? I'm only fourteen, how can I be jealous of you and Derek?" Abby began to get wound up.

"Then again, he is a very famous rock star."

"Who is twice my age!"

"Who wants dessert?" Tripp shot up out of his chair.

"Me!" Derek, Ash, and Burger raised their hands.

"Come on, Abs, you can help me in the kitchen." He pulled Abby out of her chair and into the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"Me? She's the one going loco!" Abby pulled the vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

"Just give it a chance, Abs. Simmer down a bit." Tripp carried the cobbler in to the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smells really good." Laughed Burger, "What is it?"

"Cobbler. And to top it off, vanilla ice cream!" Abby gave out two scoops of ice cream on everyone's cobbler. "Penelope, do you want some ice cream?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to keep my figure." Penelope stuck her hand away from the ice cream.

Abby rolled her eyes and looked at Derek, "Okay, dig in."

"That was great, little Abs." Ash patted Abby on the back, "That was the yummiest thing I ate."

"Dinner was splendid. Thank you, Abby." Penelope sighed and looked at Derek, "It's getting late. But I'm not leaving before I get an answer, Derek. So, what's it going to be?"

Everyone held their breath as they grew anxious.

Derek looked at Penelope and then at his friends, "Penelope, I don't know how to put this." He got down on one knee.

"No way." Tripp whispered as everyone else were shocked at Derek's gesture.

He held her dainty little hand tightly, "Penelope Pimbleton, will you marry me?"

* * *

Please review. It would be great if you did.


	5. He's Mine!

I do know own this show or its characters. The original characters are mine only. Enjoy!

* * *

He's Mine!

"What?" Penelope gasped as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Will you marry me?" Derek repeated. Abby and the band still had their jaws on the floor, staring at the two Brits.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Penelope squealed with delight. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Mummy!"

"Oh, my gosh, Derek. Congrats!" Abby patted him on the back.

"Not only is Derek getting married, we're getting a record deal!" Burger whooped with excitement.

"Boys will be boys." Penelope sighed. "Wait!" She gasped.

"What?" Everyone stopped.

"I don't have a ring. I can't be engaged without a ring!"

"Can't you wait until Derek buys you one?" Tripp asked.

"Good point. But I need a substitute for it." Penelope whined as she wiggled her bare fingers.

"What about this?" Ash pulled a RingPop out of his pocket.

"Good enough." Derek took the candy and slipped it on Penelope's finger, "Better?"

"Much better, darling." The designer smiled and licked it, "Ooh, cherry, my favorite!" She giggled, "I have to go and tell everyone. Don't worry, love, Penelope will take care of the wedding. See you soon." She kissed his cheek, "Ciao!" She walked out of the house.

"Look's like Mr. Jupiter here is finally taken." Abby smirked as she sat down.

"Way to go, dude!" Ash smiled.

"We're gonna be famous!" Tripp was bouncing off the walls. "What do you think, Derek?"

Derek just stood there, staring at the door.

"Derek?" Tripp waved his hand in front of his face.

"Is he okay?" Burger went over to Derek's side, "Hey, bro!"

Suddenly, the singer fell over and fainted.

"Ooh, boy." Tripp looked down on the unconscious singer.

The band huddled around Derek's part of the triple bunk, waiting for their singer to come through.

"What happened?" Derek groaned, opening his eyes.

"Whoa, take it easy, man." Burger helped him sit up.

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall." Tripp nodded his head.

"Fall?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Can someone tell me what happened? Where's Abby?"

"She went home." spoke Ash.

"You fainted right after Penelope left." Tripp explained.

"Penelope?"

"Yeah, right after you proposed to her."

"I did what?" Derek jumped.

"You propose to Penelope." Ash said, "It was beautiful with the way you put that cherry RingPop on her finger." The drummer wiped a tear away from his eye.

"You're telling me I proposed to my worst nightmare with a lollipop?"

"Pretty much." Burger nodded. "Don't sweat it, bro. We're getting a record deal!"

"A record deal? That's great. But marriage? I'm completely terrified of marriage!" The singer began to freak.

"Derek, what we have to fear is fear itself. That's what I say." The drummer sat down next to his friend.

"FDR said that, Ash." Tripp corrected him. "Here's what you do, you take her on a date."

"Pardon?" Derek looked up at the lead guitarist.

"You heard me, a date. Besides, you haven't seen this girl in ten years. She still likes you, but haven't you ever gave it thought that you might like her?"

Derek sat there, thinking about it, "She was pretty ugly back then when I was a kid. Then again, she has become pretty hot." He smirked.

"There ya go." Burger smiled.

"Eh, why not? I'll ask Penelope out tomorrow." Derek jumped up, all full of energy.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered, "Now who's going to replace my RingPop?" His happy face turned to seriousness.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Abby had come over and was watching TV with Tripp and Burger while Ash had brought in wooden shelves from the kitchen, "Uh, what's going on with him?" Abby looked over at Ash.

"He's making the wedding gift for Derek and Penelope."

"Wedding gift? Those two have only been engaged for a week. Besides, what's he making?"

"A bookshelf." Burger responded.

"Can I get some help here, please?" Ash hollered.

Abby got up off the couch and approached the drummer, "Whadda need, Ash?"

"Just help me out here." He placed one of the shelves vertically on the wall, "Okay, Abs, hand me the other shelf."

"Ash, the books would fall off if you set them up like that." Abby took the shelf and fixed it, "See?"

"Okay. Thanks, Abs."

Abby went back to the couch and continued watching TV. Twenty minutes later, Ash completed the bookshelf as Derek was walking into the living room in his favorite shirt, jacket, and his tight pants with the black flames.

"Ooh! Take a look at you!" Abby looked over the couch and onto the singer.

"Where are you going?" Tripp asked.

Derek opened the door and there stood Penelope, in a short, pink, sparkly dress. "Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." She giggled. "Hello, everyone."

"Hi." Everyone gave out a bored tone.

"I hope you don't mind, but Derek and I have a date tonight. Don't we, darling?" Penelope tickled his chin.

"Another date?" Ash scratched his head.

"But that's the third time this week." Burger complained.

"Four, actually." Penelope corrected. "We went to dinner, the theatre, the movies, and last night…salsa dancing!" She gave a flirtatious snarl.

"Really? Can you salsa?" Abby smirked.

Penelope and Derek got close and began dancing for a few seconds, leaving everyone amazed by their dancing skills. "I AM…THE SALSA QUEEN!" Penelope boasted.

"Yeah, with two left feet." Abby sneered.

"Pardon?" Penelope reared her head towards the girl.

"Nothing." Abby shrugged.

"Sounds…great." Tripp smiled.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" asked Ash.

"Tonight is karaoke." Derek smiled as he opened the door for his fiancée.

"And I am the karaoke queen! Let's go, love. Bye!" Penelope left the house, and began singing off-key, leaving everyone inside with pained faces.

As the door closed, the bookshelf fell and broke into pieces.

"Anybody want to build a bookshelf with me?" Ash looked to the rest of the people in the house.

Everyone agreed and began to help out the drummer. But half of the time, it was fooling around with the shelves and tools.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Abby stopped by to help finish the bookshelf, but only one shelf was left crooked as she finished. Helping her work was the catchy beat blasting from the stereo as Tripp, Burger, and Ash was grooving around the house. Once she finished, Abby grooved her way over and danced with the band.

Penelope, apparently gaining herself a key to Tripp's house, entered. Her eyes narrowed in, wondering what were those four lunatics were doings. She walked over and turned off the stereo, leaving everyone confused and turning towards her. "I did knock, but the music was so loud you didn't hear me." She placed her hands on her hips. "Is Derek here?"

"No, he went out to get some groceries. He'll be back, do you want us to let him know you stopped by?" Tripp said.

"No, no. I was hoping we could all have a little chat." Penelope glanced over to Abby's jacket on the chair, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have we forgotten our manners? Jackets go on the coat rack, dear." She picked it up and looked at Abby.

"Well, I just got here a few minutes ago." Abby grabbed the jacket, but Penelope held on, "Give it." She muttered, finally gaining her jacket.

"Let's lay down a few ground rules, shall we? First of all, no late parties. I don't want Derek getting tired."

"Trust me, lady, I don't the parties are tiring him out." Abby said.

Penelope glanced over at Abby and continued, "Also, if you guys are going somewhere, be sure to tell me that way I won't worry about my darling."

"Your darling?" Ash stupidly asked.

"Yes, my darling. Your singer."

"Singer?" Ash replied.

"Derek. Who is mine!" Penelope screamed at them, leaving them shocked. "Understand?"

"Yeah…we understand." Tripp nodded, hesitantly.

"Good." Penelope turned to leave, but stopped from the sight from the bookshelf, "Oh, by the way, that shelf is not straight. Bye!" Penelope waved as she left, slamming the door and causing the bookshelf to fall, again.

"I can't believe that…she would…" Burger began to growl and snarl, "Who does she think she is?"

"Derek's fiancée." Ash answered.

* * *

Let's make this interesting. I will not post another chapter until I get at least two reviews on this one or any of my others.


	6. Strained

I do not own this show. I only own my original character for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Strained

The following week was filled of Penelope trying to get Derek to go on a date with her. Sadly, she had no luck.

The three Weasels and Abby found Derek, passed out, on his bed, "Is he okay?" Ash looked over at him.

"He looks sick." Tripp ran his fingers through his hair.

Abby picked up his arm and dropped it, making it look limp, "You're telling me. He's all tuckered out from those dates."

"Don't let her find me…"Derek muttered as he slept.

"Hey, look what I found!" Ash picked up Derek's cellphone from under the bed.

"Let me see that." Burger snatched the phone from the drummer. "I can't understand any of this! What does 'Plz' mean?" He squinted at the text.

"Give it." Tripp took the phone, "It says, 'Please meet me at your house tonight to go over wedding plans. Love, Penelope.'"

"Wedding plans?" Ash looked over Tripp's shoulder.

"Look at him, he wouldn't be this way if you guys pressured him into marrying that girl!" Abby scolded the guys.

"Our fault? He was the one who decide to marry her!"

"Stop it!" Derek yelled. "I'm trying to sleep." He moaned.

"Ooh!" Ash perked as he saw the phone's screen light up.

"What's wrong, Lassie? Timmy fell down the well?" Abby gasped.

"Another text from Penelope." Tripp read it, "'I'm right outside your house'? What?"

Burger and Ash ran to the door and found Penelope waiting outside, "You answer it."

"No way, man! You answer it." Ash shook his head.

"Ash, there is a hot woman at the door." Burger sighed.

"Really?" Ash lit up and opened the door, "Aw, you're not a hot woman, you're Penelope." He groaned.

"Evening, boys." Penelope walked inside, "Where is Derek?"

"He's really tired, so he's sleeping." Tripp explained as he came into the living room with Abby.

"I told you no late parties!" Penelope sneered. "I'm here to take your measurements. Just for your tuxedos, of course." She giggled as she pulled out a tape measure. "Abby, write down their measurements." Penelope gave the girl a pad of paper and a pen.

"Man, I hate wearing a monkey suit." Burger complained.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it." Penelope quipped as she measured Tripp.

Mrs. Campbell entered the house with bags in her hands and smiled, "Hi, guys!"

Everyone replied, but Penelope turned around, "Who are you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Penelope, this is my mom, Beth." Tripp smiled at his mother.

"Penelope Pimbleton, you are my favorite designer!" Beth squealed like a fangirl. "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe you're marrying Derek, you might be able to knock some sense into him finally. Lucky you."

"Oh. Thank you. And what do you mean 'lucky'? Derek is my fiancé, not yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Stuff a penguin down your pants." Beth backed off, "I think the only person in the band who likes me is Burger." She laughed as she left the living room.

"No I don't!" Burger had a guilty look on his face.

"Is it me or is Derek's fiancée extremely jealous of any known female who knows Derek?" Abby whispered to Tripp.

"Derek is known to be the hottest weasel, Abs. Then again, people don't know who to choose: him or me." Tripp flattered himself.

"Tripp, she got jealous of me. I'm only fourteen and apparently Derek is _not_ my type!" Abby explained, "I think she's wacko."

"Just give it time, Abby. Besides, you should be nicer to Penelope."

"How can I be nice to a woman who is blackmailing your lead singer into marriage?"

"What's going on over here?" Penelope walked over to the two teens.

"Nothing. We were talking about..."

"Yes?" Penelope narrowed her eyes at Abby.

"About…" She hesitated.

"About helping you with some of the wedding plans." Tripp finished for her.

"Thank you." Abby whispered.

"Oh, well, I really can't do this all by myself." Penelope scoffed, "Go to the cake shop tomorrow and give this to Enrique, he's making our cake." Penelope gave Tripp a drawing of a cake, "Also, go to the florist and bring back some pink flowers. Rose pink, not hot pink!" Penelope rambled on with her plans, leaving confused faces on Ash and Burger.

"I hate you." Abby blankly said to Tripp.

"What?" Tripp looked at his neighbor.

"Thanks to your excuse, we're stuck with the British Bridezilla!"

"Where is Derek?" Penelope stamped her foot, "I need to speak to him urgently!"

Tripp and Abby saw Derek sneak into the kitchen from his bedroom. The lead singer spotted them, too, and signaled them not to give him away. Tripp slightly nodded.

Ash looked into the kitchen and saw Derek head for the door, "Oh, what's up, Derek?" Ash waved his hand.

Derek gave Ash a cold look as his cover was blown.

"Derek, darling! I was wondering if you called your parents yet about our engagement." Penelope dragged Derek out of the kitchen.

"No, sorry, I didn't have the time. I've been pretty tired." He yawned.

"It's because of all those late parties and gigs. I told your mates not to continue having them." She gave a cold glance to the rest of Iron Weasel.

"Trust me, Penelope, it's not the parties and gigs." He looked at his fiancée.

"I told you so." Abby crossed her arms and smirked.

"Hmph!" Penelope turned away from Abby, "Don't worry, darling, I called your mum and dad for you."

"What?" Derek freaked.

"I told them that we're getting married and that they should come to see our wedding! Oh, Derek, your parents were elated when I told them!" She smiled.

"Question!" Burger raised his hand in the air, "When exactly are you two getting married?"

"Good question, Banger," Penelope smiled.

"Burger." The bass player corrected.

"Whatever." She scoffed, "Derek and I are getting married on the very day that we first met!" The designer squealed with joy, "Isn't it romantic?"

"When is that said day?" Abby asked.

"Oh, in six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Everyone freaked.

"I'm getting married in six weeks?" Derek continued to freak out.

"No, darling." Penelope smiled, "_We're_ getting married in six weeks. Just think about it, in six weeks, I'll be Mrs. Penelope Jupiter. Isn't a nice ring?"

"A nice ring to the hospital." Abby rolled her eyes.

Tripp nudged Abby, "Be nice."

"Now, we have loads to do." Penelope sighed as she sat down on the couch, "There are the dresses, the tuxes, the venue, the food, the guest list…" Penelope went on and on, leaving everyone groaning and burying their heads in their hands.

"Look on the bright side, once the wedding is over, we'll be famous." Burger reassured the band.

"You guys are idiots." Abby shook her head.

"But we're going to be famous idiots!" Ash cheered, leaving everyone, but the oblivious Penelope, to give Ash a fixed expression.

* * *

If you didn't know. Banger means susage in the UK.

The rule still applies from the last chapter. No new chapter unless there are at least two or more reviews on this page. I'm not trying to be mean, but that's the way I work. Sorry! :(

P.S. Whining reviews don't count. Once again, I'm not trying to be mean.


	7. Flowers, and Dresses, and Cakes, Oh My!

I do not own this show. I only own the original characters that were not created by DisneyXD.

* * *

Flowers, and Dresses, and Cakes, Oh My!

Penelope had come over, talking on the phone with the caterer, more like yelling, actually. "No, no, no! I wanted the salmon, not the halibut!" She screamed into the phone.

Tripp and Abby tried to watch TV, but they couldn't hear anything over Penelope's yelling, "You want to go to the garage?" Abby proposed.

"Yeah, let's go." Tripp and Abby left the living room and headed for the garage.

Inside the garage, the band was in an intense game of footbasket as the two teenagers came in. "What on Earth are they doing?" Abby looked at them.

"It's complicated, don't worry about it." Tripp shrugged as he picked up his guitar.

"Hey, little Abs, you wanna play?" Burger looked over at Abby.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Abby smiled.

"Shame, love." Derek replied as he reached for his water bottle, "We need even teams. You, me, and Ash all against Burger."

"Like I said, no."

"Whatever, I just feel so good today." He smiled at his neighbor.

"Let me guess, you were able to get into your tight pants today without greasing them with butter?" Abby crossed her arms and smirked.

Derek gave a fixed expression at her, "No. I'm getting married in six weeks. Six weeks before Iron Weasel gets back on top. Besides, I've managed to stay out of Penelope's way while she's planning everything."

"Derek, when did you meet Penelope for the first time?" Abby scratched her head.

"June 17th, one of the worst days of my life."

"The 17th?"

"Mm-hmm." Derek nodded as he sipped his water.

"Derek, the 17th is only two weeks away."

Derek spewed out his water and coughed, "What?"

"You're getting married in two weeks, Derek! What made you think you getting married in six weeks?"

"Well, Penelope hasn't been constantly reminding him." Ash replied.

"She's mostly been bugging us." Burger sighed.

"You guys?" Derek looked over at his band mates.

"Yep, she made me go to pick out the cake." Burger groaned.

**FLASHBACK**

"Burger, why don't you help me pick out the cake, hmm?" Penelope pinched his cheek, and walked off.

"Man, this looks so good." Burger grew excited from the cakes that were around him.

"Now, Enrique, I was hoping for a seven-tier cake with the roses on the bottom and to-OH, MY GOSH!" Penelope and the man walked back into a messy room of destroyed cakes with Burger, devouring one of them, "You idiot, what have you done?" The designer hissed at him.

"In case you're asking, I'd go for the Bavarian cream." Burger licked his fingers and burped.

**END FLASHBACK**

"She also got mad at us when Ash and I went to go choose out flowers for her, too." Tripp sneered.

**FLASHBACK**

"Remember what I told you, rose pink. Not anything else, got that?" Penelope smiled.

"Yeah, we got it."

"Good. I need to go get something from the car, be right back." Penelope walked out of the florist shop.

Ash and Tripp stood there, confused at the selection of flowers before them, "I don't get it, there are thousands are pink flowers here."

"I got an idea, bro. Just follow my lead." Ash nodded his head.

A few minutes later, Penelope entered the two and saw the two member of Iron Weasel smiling before her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ta-da!" Tripp said as Ash held out the flowers for her. The bouquet was quite different. Way different. The flowers were yellow, pink, red, and white bunched together into one beautiful bouquet, "A beautiful bouquet for a beautiful bride."

"I don't know what to say." Penelope was breathless as she took the bouquet from the drummer. She gazed at it, and threw it on the ground, "Didn't you numbskulls understand? I wanted rose pink! I think I said it pretty loud and clear, rose pink!" She screamed as she stamped on the flowers. "Why would you stray away from my instruction, hmm?"

"Because the hibiscus represents one's delicate beauty and the pansies represent your loving thoughts for Derek. Also the baby's breath stands for the festivity in your wedding." Ash explained, shocking Tripp and Penelope.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ash, I didn't know you knew so much about flowers. That's pretty cool." Abby grew impressed.

"Oh, I didn't forget." Ash pulled out a pink tulip out from his pocket, "A pink tulip for such a caring friend." He handed her the flower.

"Aw, thanks buddy." Abby hugged the drummer.

"So, Abby, did Penelope do anything with you?" Derek asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. She made me try on dresses with her. Ugh."

**FLASHBACK**

"Abby, maybe trying on dresses will probably help us to know each other better." Penelope browsed through the wide selection of wedding gowns.

"I guess." Abby dug her hands into her jean pockets and swayed back and forth.

"Why are you standing there for? Help me find a dress for my bridesmaids."

"Speaking of which, I'm not one of your bridesmaids. Shouldn't you have of them with you helping you out?"

"They're all busy." Penelope sighed, "Now, look for a pink dress."

"Alright, fine." Abby looked through the dresses around the store. "Hey, this one is pretty." She pulled out a cute, pink dress with rhinestones across the top.

"Heavens, no." Penelope scoffed, "It's too pretty."

"What? So bridesmaids wear ugly dresses to make the bride look more beautiful?"

"Isn't that the point?" Penelope shot back.

After finally picking out a dress, a decent one at that, Abby check herself in the mirror and smiled, "I like this dress."

"Good, good. Now let me fix it a bit." Penelope pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Whoa! Wait! You can't cut up a dress without buying it first." Abby backed away.

"Abby, dear, this is one of my original designs, I have every right to modify it. Now hold still. Is it tight anywhere?"

"Nope, I don't feel like Derek at all." She giggled.

"Pardon?"

"Derek. He always wears tight, tight pants almost everyday. I'm surprised that he hasn't got stuck in them." Abby laughed.

"Really?" Penelope grew angry and started cutting the dress.

"Yeah, I guess the band had to help get him out of those things. Must've taken forever."

"Of course." Penelope grew even angrier as she continued cutting, "All done."

Abby looked at the mirror and saw the dress was terribly cut at the bottom, it wasn't perfectly straight, it was crooked. There were also holes cut in at the bottom, too.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I didn't know you guys were helping out Penelope."

"We basically didn't have a choice." Tripp stated.

"Besides, you were pretty stressed on the situation, so we thought you deserved a break." Abby explained. "Seriously though, we're dealing with Bridezilla." Abby starting to act like a monster, "My flowers are rose pink! The dresses are supposed to make me pretty! Rawr!" She roared, letting the guys laugh at her, "My cake! Where is my cake? Grrr!" Abby turned to see Penelope standing at the door, "Ooh, boy." She gave out a nervous chuckle, "Penelope, I was impersonating celebrity brides. You know, to make you look good."

"Hmm, thank you. I finished talking to the caterer and I decided to handle all of the problems myself. Burger, the cake is going to be filled with a cherry filling, not Bavarian cream. It's fattening. Oh, boys, I have sample of the bouquets." Penelope showed Ash and Tripp very bright pink flowers wrapped in very bright pink ribbon. "Abby, dear, I'm afraid you can't help me with the dresses, sorry."

"Huh?"

"You see, my bridesmaids are my good models, and they're all a size two, which you're not." She scoffed, "Oh, I forgot my phone, be right back." She left the garage.

"That's it! I've had it!" Abby screamed, leaping forward, only to be caught by Derek, "Let me go, Derek!"

"Abby, calm down! We're gonna get through this!" Tripp was helping out Derek.

"I don't care! Put me down!"

"Okay, fine." Derek dropped Abby onto the floor.

"Ow." She groaned. Abby got back up, "Derek, think about it, is this really worth getting the band a deal?"

"What happened? I heard a loud noise from the house." Penelope walked backed into the garage.

"Ash was just playing his drums." Tripp lied.

"Penelope, I've been thinking," Derek spoke.

"About what, Derek?" She narrowed her eyes, "Our wedding is only two weeks away and now is not the time to be backing out! Unless you want to disappoint your friends and not get them a record deal in probably the next ten years." The designer scoffed as Derek looked down. "So, what were you going to say, love?"

"I can't wait to see you at the other end of the aisle in two weeks." He gave a soft smile.

"Me, too, darling." She kissed his cheek. "I'll stop by tomorrow. Bye!" She said as she left the garage.

"Great job, man!" Burger whooped.

"Don't worry, Derek. Being famous will probably feel better than being married." Tripp nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think, little Abs?" Ash asked.

"It's pretty great." Abby lied as she looked down in disappointment.

* * *

The same rule applies as before, no new chapter unless two reviews are posted up. Also, they cannot be the same review twice, i let that one slide. BTW, wouldn't it be weird if they made an episode like this? I posted this up at the time this story has reached 200 hits! Hooray!


	8. Savor The Sweet Moment

I do not own this show. Original characters such as Abby are owned by me. Not DisneyXD. Enjoy!

* * *

Savor the Sweet Moment

Derek and Abby were wandering around the mall, window shopping. "Abby, why did you decide to make me go shopping with you?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Well, girls always need a shopping buddy. You should've known that by now by dating nearly over a hundred women."

"A hundred and fifty, actually." Derek corrected.

"Whatever. So, you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Me? Nervous? No." Derek scoffed. "Nervous about what?"

"You're getting married to Penelope."

"Then I'm incredibly nervous."

Abby giggled, "But at least you're going to be famous again, that's the positive side of it."

"Do you know what it's like to be married, Abby?"

"No, I don't, Derek. Maybe it's because I'm only fourteen years old."

"It's horrible. You're like a dog chained to a fence." Derek began to panic.

"Maybe it's because you're afraid of commitment." Abby sat down on a bench.

"How do you know?" Derek sat down next to her.

"Tripp told me. Also some wild rockers, like you, don't want to be tied down. Besides, even when you're married, you're still going to have me and Iron Weasel. The only thing that's going to be different is a golden ring on your finger and some designer is going to have your last name. Maybe Ash and Burger can live with you in Penelope's mansion. There's an indoor pool."

"You're being very optimistic, you know that, right?"

"I try to be when I feel upset."

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be there if my neighbor's lead singer was the groom, and Penelope is making me record the whole thing."

"Great. She will make me watch it over and over." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you propose to Penelope? You still wouldn't be if she was acting the way she is now? Being rude to your bandmates and me?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's get ice cream." Derek got off the bench.

The singer and the girl approached Tripp's front door with ice cream cones in their hand, "Thanks for coming with me today, Derek."

"Hey, why did you bring me with you? I wasn't buying that shopping buddy story, you know."

"Oh, I know. I just needed to get you out of the house, that's all." Abby smiled.

"Get me out for what?" Derek opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" The rest of Iron Weasel screamed as Derek walked in.

"What's all this?" Derek looked at Abby.

"It's your bachelor party, silly." Abby explained, "You can't have the wedding day without the bachelor party, of course."

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate this." Derek walked over to the band, "Maybe this will chill my nerves for tomorrow."

"The only thing that will chill you is the whipcuzzi in the garage." Burger laughed.

"Ok boys, I'll see you tomorrow." Abby waved as she headed for the door.

"You're leaving, little Abs?" Ash pouted.

"Yeah, I have to rest up for tomorrow. Besides, it's a bachelor party and I'm not really a partying person."

"Wait, Abby!" Tripp stopped her, "Is it true that Gene Simmons is going to be there?"

"Yeah, Penelope bored me to death over the guest list." She chuckled, "She's got movie stars and music legends. For instance, Paul McCartney and Lady Gaga. The list goes on and on."

"Gaga is going to be there?" Derek leaned in.

"Yeah, she is, like, best buds with Penelope." Abby confessed.

"That's not good." The singer winced.

"How come?"

"Well, we dated before she became famous. Although, I do know that she still has a thing for me after that song of hers." He grinned.

"Wait a sec, song? About you? I don't recall Lady Gaga singing about you." Abby shook her head.

"Well, I changed my name to Alejandro and I spoke in Spanish back when we dated." He said as he wondered off.

"Um…I should get going. Big day tomorrow." Abby opened the door, "Savor the sweet moment of being single for the last time, Derek!" She called out, "Bye." The neighbor left the house, feeling a bit saddened.

* * *

I do know that is chapter is a bit short, that's because the next chapter is going to be longer since it takes places at the wedding. But you do know the drill, no chapter unless there are at least two reviews. Seriously, would you see an episode like this of I'm In The Band?


	9. We Are Gathered Here Today

I do not own this show. The original characters that were created are mine only. Everything else belongs to DisneyXD.

* * *

We Are Gathered Here Today

It was the day of the wedding, everyone was either nervous or excited. Before the wedding started, the guests mingled about in the lobby outside the grand ballroom. Abby held the video camera to her face, "The red light on?" She narrowed her eyes, "Yep. Okay, Derek and Penelope, I hope you guys will be very happy together in your future years as a married couple. But I'm not the only one who want to give you the best of luck, there are some others here, too." She turned her camera over to Izzy and Jared.

"Hey, Derek! I just want to say total congrats, bro!" Izzy smiled and waved at the camera, "I can't wait to see Iron Weasel rocking out again, yeah!"

"What about you, Jared?" Abby looked down at the screen.

"Oh, okay. Uh, um, you and Penelope look sweet as pi." The nerd gave a stupid smile.

"Pie? Like apple pie?" Abby grew confused.

"No, pi as in 3.14159265…" Jared rambled before Izzy nudged his shoulder, "Have a wonderful life together."

Abby looked around the room, scoping for guests to interview, "Just one more person." She walked up to a hulky man with long, sandy hair, "Excuse me, sir."

The muscular man turned to Abby, looking a bit uncomfortable in his suit, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to…Hey, aren't you Ernesto the Besto?" Abby smiled.

"Yeah. I was the band's old roadie before I got into the MMA."

"Sweet. Okay, could you say a couple of words for the happy couple?"

"Sure." The fighter shrugged. "Derek, I hope being a married man will make you forget all of your childish shenanigans and finally man up. Besides, since you will be no longer single, I can finally have Julie back. See, she's my date." Ernesto wrapped his arm over a muscular woman, which scared Abby a little.

"Thanks." Abby smiled as she walked off, "I can't believe Derek went out with her." She muttered to herself, "Now to check up on the groom."

Inside the men's dressing room, the band of Iron Weasel waited for Derek to finish getting dressed.

"Can I come in?" Abby said from outside.

"Door's open, Abs." Tripp said.

Abby came into the room filled with Iron Weasel in tuxedos. "Wow, don't you guys look fancy?" She smiled as she filmed the room around her.

"You look great, little Abs." Burger said, feeling uncomfortable.

Abby glowed with beauty in her yellow dress with tiny flowers, "Thanks, man. Where's the groom?"

"I'm not coming out! You can't make me!" Derek yelled from behind the screen.

"Ash?" Abby looked over at the drummer.

"You got it." Ash went behind the screen and pulled Derek out, who looked amazing in his tux.

"Wow, Derek, you look…amazing." She handed over the camera to Tripp and walked over to the singer. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrified." He tensed up.

"That's good. I think." Abby frowned. "Oh, before I forget, here." She pulled the red rose from her hair and pinned it to his lapel, "The finishing touch. Oh, I can't believe your little Weasel is getting married." She smirked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, too." Tripp sighed, "But aside from our band mate is celebrating one of life's greatest moments, we get to be famous."

"Oh, let me get a quick shot of you guys saying something." Abby took the camera from Tripp, "Ash, Burger, get in the shot with Tripp." She looked down at the video screen, "Okay, what do you have to say for the bride and groom?"

"Derek, Penelope, on behalf of Iron Weasel, we wish you guys nothing but happiness and joy for the rest of your lives." Tripp smiled.

"Rock and roll!" Burger shouted.

"The bride and groom is the camera?" Ash leaned in, showing Abby a close-up of his face.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" The band said.

"Derek is trying climb out the window." Abby pointed at a pair of legs sticking out from the window.

"Derek!" Burger and Tripp ran over and began pulling him back in.

"Someone's always got to save the day, right Ash?" Abby looked over at the drummer.

"You're right, little Abs. Someone has to save the day." Ash looked to the side and left the room.

Abby turned the camera to herself again, "Well, I don't know what was that all about, but let's check up on the blushing bride herself." She left the men's room and headed for the bride's room.

Inside the bride's dressing room, Penelope twirled around in her wedding dress, which was form fitting on top, but poofy at the bottom. "Oh, I feel like a princess." She touched her shining tiara and smiled.

"Hello?" Abby walked into the room with the camera.

"Abigail!" Penelope turned around and smiled, "Get a good shot of me in my gown."

Abby made a disgusted face whenever she heard people call her Abigail. "Sure." She zoomed up on the bride, "And here is the bride herself, Penelope Pimbleton."

"Soon to be Penelope Jupiter." Penelope giggled with joy.

"Yep, and here are the lovely bridesmaids." Abby got a shot of anorexic supermodels in short, hot pink dresses.

"Girls, the wedding is starting anytime soon. Go and take your places." Penelope shooed them off.

"Abby, go and tape the whole room, I want to see everything in the video."

"All right." Abby started recording everything in the room with her camera.

"Excuse me, miss, is Ms. Pimbleton here?" A man in a black suit and blue shirt walked in.

"Mr. Blaylock, I was hoping you could come!" Penelope went over to greet the man, "Watch the train, Abby!" She sneered.

"I was hoping we could talk about the contract." Mr. Blaylock said.

"Of course, give me a minute." Penelope walked off from the man.

Abby walked over to the man, "Hi, I'm Abby Rhodes, I'm going to be filming the wedding."

"Vic Blaylock, music manager." He nodded at her.

"You must be that friend of Penelope's. I guess you're the one who is going to make Iron Weasel big."

"Bigger than ever!" He laughed, "Penelope, we do need to talk about you-know-who, of course."

"Of course, sir. Abby, don't stand there and be a nose Nancy, give the grown ups some privacy." Penelope led Mr. Blaylock behind the dressing screen.

"Fine."

"So, when will it be a good time for them to sign the contract?" Abby heard Mr. Blaylock from afar.

Luckily, Abby could see the two in the mirror as they talked behind the screen. She zoomed up on the camera, focusing on the two.

"During the reception will be fine. I'll steal Derek away while you get one of his idiotic buffoons to sign it. Get Ash to do it, he's more stupid."

"All right. I get the band and you get Derek." Vic shook his hand with the bride.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "What the-?"

"Abby, are you done filming the room?" Penelope hollered.

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now." Abby turned off her camera and booked it out of the room and back to the lobby.

Tripp was standing outside the ballroom, waiting for all the guests to get inside, "Abby, I thought you were inside."

"I…booked it…from…Penelope's room." She gasped for air. "Tripp, I have to ask you something."

"Can you make it quick? The wedding is about to start?"

"Who is Vic Blaylock?"

"What?"

"Vic Blaylock, who is he?"

"The band's old manager, we tried to get him to sign back with us, but it went bad." Tripp rushed.

"Why? What happened?"

"He hated the band arguing. Besides, he wanted Derek out of the band because he was the cause to all the fighting."

_I get the band and you get Derek_, Abby remembered. "Tripp, Derek can't get married to Penelope."

"You tell me now that he shouldn't marry her?"

"Well, you don't understand. You guys got it all wrong about the record deal."

"Tell me later after the wedding."

"No, then it'll be too late! Tripp, think about Derek!" Abby begged.

"Fine. But first, can you see if I left my gum over there on the table." Tripp pointed to the white table near the front of the door.

"I don't see why you can't get it yourself, you lazy bum." Abby walked over to the table.

"Sorry, Abs, but it's taking one for the team." Tripp closed the doors and locked them.

"Tripp? Oh, you did not just lock the doors on me." Abby ran over to the door and jiggled the handle, "You did lock the door on me. Tripp! You're so dead after this!" She tugged at the door.

Inside, Derek and Burger where all lined up at the altar, "Kid, where's Abby? She supposed to be here filming this."

"She wasn't feeling good." Tripp lied as he lined himself next to Burger.

"So, who's going to film the wedding now?" Burger asked.

"Jared!" Tripp looked over at the boy who sat next to Izzy.

"Yeah?" The nerd perked up.

"Can you film the wedding?" Tripp asked.

Jared pulled a camera from under his chair, "Sure. But can we do something with the lighting?"

"Just start filming!"

"Okay." Jared started his camera and went over to the back of the ballroom.

**_Here Comes the Bride_** began to play as the guest rose from their seats and focused on Penelope, who looked very, very happy. Penelope strode down the aisle, looking her dreamy gaze on Derek, who looked like he was about to throw up.

The bride had finally reached the altar, the guests sat down as the music stopped. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this holy union of Penelope Pimbleton and Derek Jupiter." The reverend spoke.

"Ugh! Derek is in trouble, doesn't anybody get that?" Abby slide to the floor, "I need a miracle."

"Do I detect a damsel in distress?" A voice came from above.

Abby looked up and her eyes widened in surprise, "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

The story is nearly done, my friends. But fret not, I have another one up my sleeve. I've appreciated all the wonderful reviews you sent me that kept me going, but once again the rules still applies. No reviews, no chapter. I really had fun writing this story and I hoped you guys enjoyed its drama and its comedy. Thanks. :)


	10. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

I do not own this show.

* * *

Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

Burger and Tripp smiled as they watched the ceremony, "Psst, dude, is little Abs coming back anytime soon?" The bass player whispered over to Tripp.

"She was pretty sick. Don't worry about it, man. We can show her the video after the wedding."

"Oh, I'm not worried about the wedding, I'm worried about the reception. I heard that Abby is a great dancer. I was going to have a dance-off with her." He frowned.

"Who gives away this woman to be married to this man?" The reverend asked.

"I do." A voice spoke from a laptop. Everyone turned and found a old man watching the wedding via webcam.

"Turns out our parents didn't make it because of all the rain back home." Penelope sighed.

"Good." Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"What?"

"Terrible." Derek lied.

"If anyone there is anyone who feels that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The reverend announced.

Derek was looking for anyone to object, nearly almost praying while Penelope just smiled at the sound of silence.

Suddenly, someone kicks in the door. Someone dressed in an orange leotard and a blue cape.

"What in the world?" Penelope shrieked.

"Trained by the orangutans in the African jungle, watching over the people in Cotton City, it is I, Captain Crazy!" Ash yelled out as he stood in a heroic stance.

"Thanks for kicking in the door, Ash." Abby walked past him, "My name is Abby Rhodes, and I believe these two should not be married!"

"Abby? Tripp told us you were sick." Burger grew confused.

"Really? He lied. Tripp locked me out of the ballroom so I couldn't tell Derek what was really happening."

Everyone gasped as they all looked at Tripp.

"Well, she was going to ruin everything." The lead guitarist retorted, leading Abby to roll her grey eyes and shake her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first of all, do you think Derek would be a better man if he was married?" Abby asked the entire congregation.

Everyone raised their hands, even Ash, Burger, and Tripp.

"Wow. Well, I somewhat understand since the groom is an idiot." Abby shot back.

"I am not an idiot!" Derek snapped.

"Yes, you are!"

"Are too!" Abby argued.

"Do you know have many weeks I suffered with all this wedding planning?" The girl and the singer began to argue over the smallest things.

"Derek!" Abby yelled.

"What?"

"What do you think got us to argue?"

"Well, you called me an idiot."

"I always call you an idiot. That, and see the little man breathing into a paper bag over there?" Abby pointed over to Vic Blaylock, who was hyperventilating in the corner.

"Is that Vic?" Burger squinted.

"Hi, Vic!" Ash waved at the panicking man.

"Vic Blaylock was the friend Penelope was talking about that could get you guys famous again. But not you, Derek." Abby confessed.

"What? You're saying that Derek will be out of Iron Weasel if he gets married?" Ash walked over to Abby.

"Exactly, Captain Obvious."

"It's not Captain Obvious, it's Captain Crazy!" He yelled, still in his heroic stance.

"Derek, darling, what Abigail is saying here is pure rubbish. She's just lying because she's jealous that you guys are going to be famous and not her. She doesn't have any proof that Vic and I are in cahoots." Penelope wrapped herself around Derek's arm.

"Actually, Penelope, I can prove you wrong." Abby pulled out her video camera and hooked it up to the projector, "Ladies and gentlemen, exhibit A."

Everyone saw Penelope and Vic talking behind the screen when Abby tape their reflection in the mirror.

_"During the reception will be fine. I'll steal Derek away while you get one of his idiotic buffoons to sign it. Get Ash to do it, he's more stupid."_

Ash gave an insulted look over to Penelope as she tried not to look guilty.

_"All right. I get the band and you get Derek."_

"What the-? How did you_-_?" Penelope was at a loss for words.

"Like you said, Penelope, you wanted to see _everything_ on the video." Abby shot back.

"Penelope, is this true?" Derek began to sound angry.

"Derek, it was all Vic's idea." She smiled, "He needed a band to sponsor because of the tough times."

"Don't pin this on me, Pimbleton!" Vic shot up as he stormed out of the wedding.

"You used me." Derek said. "Not only that, but you lied to me."

"No, I never lied, Derek. Believe me." Penelope begged.

"She's right, you know." Abby nodded her head, which led everyone to give her confused looks, "She never lied to you, Derek, but she kept the truth from you. That's even worse than lying."

"The wedding is off, Penelope." Derek gave her a dark glare.

"What?" Penelope shrieked, "I promised I can get your band another manager that's even better than Vic Blaylock."

"Why? So we can be in the same mess where we are right now? So, the band can get their chance at fame once more for a ring on your finger? Derek, why did you even propose to this woman? Because you had to take one for the team, right?" Abby felt like she wanted to cry.

"Abby, there's no need to be upset." Burger tried to calm her down.

"Burger, I'm not upset." She reassured him, "I'm furious!" She snapped at the band.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ash scratched his head.

"Not even close." Tripp muttered back.

"You guys were willing to let your friend be miserable for the rest of his life while you guys were living the sweet, rocker life?" Abby scolded the lead guitarist, the bassist, and the drummer.

"Abby, we had no idea about Penelope keeping Derek out of the band." Tripp explained.

"Even he was in the band, he would still be miserable, being married to her." Abby pointed over to Penelope. "What do you care about more? Derek's happiness, or risking everything, even your friend, to get back in the spotlight?"

"Abby." Derek tried to get a word in.

"Derek, I don't want to hear it. I don't want anything of what you guys have to say. I don't know if I can forgive you, or you guys, as well." Abby shook her head as she walked out of the room.

* * *

It's almost over, but like i said, I might have another one up my sleeve. You know the rules. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. What a Day!

What a Day!

Abby moped on the couch inside Tripp's garage, staring down at the ground. "What did you do this summer, Abby? Oh, I ruined my friends' chances to be famous again and also $50,000 wedding. Besides that, I'm great." She rolled her eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" Derek appeared in the doorway of the garage, his bow tie is disarray.

"Nobody. Especially not you." Abby turned her head.

"You're talking to me." Derek shrugged.

Abby crinkled her nose and gave out a furious huff.

"What's wrong?" The singer sat down beside her.

"Let's see, you nearly gotten married to a woman you've hated your whole life and lived miserably ever after, your band mates only care about fame, not you, and…and I didn't want to see you get hurt." She sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Derek, you would've been crushed if you never got to sing in Iron Weasel again. I couldn't let that happen, you're my friend, and I care about you."

"You wanted to know why I proposed to that horrible woman?"

"It doesn't seem important right now, but yeah." Abby nodded her head.

"Remember what you said to me after you clubbed me with the baseball bat when I ran from the party?"

"I called you a wuss."

"After that."

"Uh, arrogant, obnoxious, narcissistic-"

"After all of that." He rushed her, "You called me selfish, Abby."

"Well, it's true. You are selfish, you only care about yourself. I got three guys who can back me up on that, and the whole congregation at the wedding."

Derek looked at her with sincere eyes, hoping she would get the answer.

"You mean-? You did this for the band? So it was taking one for the team." Abby folded her arms against her chest.

"No." He smiled, "I care about the band, too. We've been living in the band van for seven years, could there be anything worse?"

"Living in the scorching hot desert for eight years?"

"The lads seemed so miserable and maybe this could put a smile on their faces again. I sacrificed my happiness for the band so they could be happy."

"I…I didn't know. I'm sorry I acted up at the wedding. I was so upset with Penelope, Vic, and Tripp…"

"It's alright, kid. The question is…do you forgive us for being the loonies we are?"

"I rather have loonies for friends than a broken band." Abby smiled.

Derek leaned in and hugged her, "She's forgiven us, lads!" He yelled outside.

Ash, still in his Captain Crazy costume, Burger, and Tripp came in cheering, "Hey, we're real sorry, little Abs." Ash and Burger looked down in shame.

"And I'm sorry about locking you out." Tripp apologized.

"That's okay. You were lucky because I was going to call Arlene Roca and tell her you were taking her to the prom."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Tripp squeezed her into a hug, causing the rest of the band to join in a group hug.

"Guys!" Abby's yell was muffled.

"What?" They all said.

"I can't breathe!" She wiggled her way out of the hug.

"Sorry." They replied.

"Ooh, I forgot. I brought a little something to celebrate." Burger ran out of the garage and brought in a five-tier wedding cake.

"Burger!" Abby laughed.

"Is that my wedding cake?" Derek looked over at the bass player.

"Yeah, but this one is filled with Bavarian cream." He laughed, "Oh, I brought you the topper, as a wedding gift." Burger handed the wedding cake topper to Derek.

The topper consisted of two figurines of a bride and groom. The groom was holding a guitar and singing into a microphone, and the bride who looked snooty and had an evil smile painted on her face. "Thanks, Burger." Derek gave the topper an awkward look.

"Wait a second." Abby took the topper and snapped the bride away from the groom. "Here you go." Abby tossed the groom figurine back to Derek.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ash asked Abby.

"Penelope, it was a beautiful wedding." She talked to the figurine in her hand, before throwing it onto the ground, and stomping on with her shoe with cheer from the guys. "Derek, you have to cut the cake, you are the groom, you know." Abby instructed.

"Okay." Derek walked over to the cake and cut off a slice from the bottom tier. "That seemed easy enough, what next?"

"Groom gets first bite." Tripp gave a deviant smile.

"What?"

Abby ran up and shoved a slice of cake into Derek's mouth, leaving a mess of cake and Bavarian cream from his nose to chin, causing the lead guitarist, the bass player, and the drummer to start laughing. Abby gave a quick salute to the boys and ran out of the garage before being chased by Derek.

* * *

OK, that's the last chapter. No, it isn't. Like every I'm in the Band episode, there is an aftermath. So, there will be an aftermath, after 5 reviews are posted. Yeah, I uped the stakes. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading the fanfic as I enjoyed typing it.


	12. Aftermath

Aftermath

Abby and the band sat down in the living room the next day, watching the video Abby recorded at the wedding. "Whoa, was that Axl Rose?" Tripp pointed to the TV.

"Huh, I didn't know Penelope invited him." Derek kicked his legs up on the coffee table.

"There's Ernesto." Burger pointed out, "And Julie." Everybody shuddered with disgust. "I still can't believe you dated her." He looked over at Derek.

"Oh, look. I managed to get Lady Gaga to say a few words." Abby squirmed with joy as her favorite part was coming up.

_"Lady Gaga, I love your music. But this is not about me, can you say a few words for the bride and groom?" Abby asked._

_"Penelope and I are best friends, my happiness goes out to her. But this is for the groom. Derek, you may be nothing but a bad romance, I sure hope you'll face the responsibilities of being a married man. And I want my clothes back, you creep." _

Everyone looked over at Derek to see he was wearing his golden zebra pants. Abby looked at him with a blank face, "That explains so much."

"Derek! Derek!" Penelope banged on the window. Everyone screamed in fright at the sight of her. She was still in her wedding dress, but her mascara had ran down her face from tears of heartbreak. "Please forgive me! I'll make it up to you, I'll let you be famous! Derek, marry me!" She bawled.

Abby turned over to Ash, still in his Captain Crazy costume, "Oh, Captain Crazy, do you think you can save the day once more?"

Ash stood up in a heroic pose, "Madam, it's my job to keep evil away. Captain Crazy to the rescue!" He ran over to the small panel and pressed a button.

Suddenly, the sprinklers were set, soaking Penelope and her gown, sending her into a horrific shriek.

Everyone inside began laughing and pointing at the screaming Penelope.


	13. Next Week

Next Week on I'm In The Band

**Abby's sister comes into town.**

"My sister, Allison, is coming into town."

**But the only surprise is,**

A girl who looks exactly like Abby wearing a bright blue dress busts through the door, "Abby!"

**She's her twin sister. But her sister has an idea.**

"Let's play our old game, the one we used to do when we were little." Ally clapped her hands.

"Where we're just one person?" Abby crossed her arms.

"Exactly. We'll have some fun messing with Iron Weasel."

"Okay."

**Will the band be able to tell the difference between Abby and her sister?**

"You just were there, and know you're here, and whaaaaaaaaa?" Burger has a confused look on his face as Abby enters the kitchen.

**Stay tuned for I'm In The Band next Monday night on Disney XD!**


End file.
